Crimson Red and The Ten HiMEs
by RRWhitey
Summary: "Miyu Miyu on the stand. Who's the most charming in the land?" A Mai-Hime AU loosely based off of Snow White.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes**_: Don't mind me. Just one of those stories where it pops out and bites you in the behind in the middle of the night while you're trying to sleep.

Randomly just thought to myself... "Hey! Let's make a Snow White, Mai-Hime rendition!."

Yeah...so original...ahem...

First Mai-Hime/Otome fic. And of course it's gonna be an AU parody. So you know what that means?

No? Seriously? Really?

It means...

Some characters may be OOC.

* * *

**_Disclaimers:_** Eh...really? Do I HAVE to mention it?

* * *

Crimson Red and The Ten HiMEs

Chapter 1

* * *

Hello! Welcome! Welcome!

Welcome to the land of Fuuka. A land of peace and prosperity. A land, even though govern by a sort of monarchy, is filled with happiness. A feat that been going on for many years thanks to the Kuga royal family. Who would have thought that the land of Fuuka would be graced with such fairness and kindness for such a lo-

"Dammit, Chie! Knock it off! This documentary thing or whatever you call it is creepy!" The gruff and annoyed voice of the next in line of royalty, Kuga Natsuki, growled at her adviser, Harada Chie.

The young advisor only laughed as she adjusted her glasses. She pressed a button on the strange device she was holding, causing the wheels that were seen inside of it to slowly halt. "Oh c'mon, princess. We gotta at least record these events for future generations, don't you think?"

"How will this...device do such a thing?" The long blue-haired girl asked a tad skeptically as she ignored the princess comment.

"Dammit, Chie! Knock it off! This documentary thing or whatever you call it is creepy!" came the voice of the royal princess from the small device. This caused Natsuki to jerk back in shock as she raised herself into a defensive posture. "W-what is this witchery?!" She questioned only to be answered with laughter.

Chie's laughter slowly died down, still grinning from ear to ear as she met her gaze with Natsuki's glare. "You really need to get out more, Kuga. It's one of the newest revolutionary devices those HiMEs made up. Called a voice recorder." She waved the strange object, snickering as Natsuki glared cautiously and backing up away from her.

"No better then those black magic things, I assume!" A bellowing voice echoed out, causing both Chie and Natsuki to wince at the intensity of the sound. "Crap...your baby-sitter's here...which is my cue to scram!" Chie scrambled away leaving Natsuki in the hallway with a blonde haired, big breasted woman, equipped with a sort of armor that defined her place, Suzushiro Haruka, head guard of the royal palace.

"You coward!" Natsuki yelled at her adviser as she disappeared from view. "Tch...Princess Na-" "Don't call me that!" "Kuga-sama..." Haruka rolled her eyes at Natsuki's outburst. For some odd reason, the princess detested being called a princess. Natsuki grunted at Haruka, urging her to continue with whatever she have came here to report.

"It's time for your damn swords lessons! You been bagging me to teach you and then when it's time, you're just off and running around!"

Bagging? Natsuki raised an eyebrow. "Oh! Begging!"

"That's what I said! Now let's go!" Haruka yelled dragging the princess off to the courtyard.

* * *

The scene showing the head guard dragging off the princess through the hall continued before it began to ripple, as though a disturbance in a pond of water. Soon it turned a blood red colored as a chalice was dipped into it. A low chuckled echoed throughout the slighty dimmed room as a handsome man with black smooth hair and brown piercing eyes seated on a red velvet couch smiled at the cauldron that was playing the scene, but was now filled with a red colored liquid. He lifted the chalice to his lips, sipping the contents.

The man was known as Kanzaki Reito, an ambitious young scholar who was in charge of the princess's teachings. A sort of man who thought he was probably the most charming person throughout the land of Fuuka.

"As always, the princess is just so feisty." He mused silently to himself before glancing at a stoic emotionless woman on a stand who only looked back at him without a word. He placed the chalice down on the table before him, resting his elbows upon it. His hands supporting his handsome features as he gave a charming smile towards the woman. The woman with cyan-colored hair and emotionless eyes only looked back at him.

"My dear, Miyu. You know why I have brought you here, of course?"

"I am quite certain that it is because of my ability and knowledge. You seek an answer to a question." She spoke with a voice that matched her eyes.

"Ah yes, that makes things simple." Reito chuckled. "Miyu Miyu, on the stand. Who's the most charming in the land?" He asked in a sort of sing-song voice.

Without missing a beat and seemingly ignoring the teasing tone from the man, she answered bluntly. "I regret to inform you that it is one hundred percent...definitely not you."

"...What?"

Reito paused for a moment. His eyebrows rising slightly in confusion. "Surely you jest. How can anyone be more charming than I?"

"I am here because you are sure of my accuracy of my knowledge."

He took a deep breath, calming his slowly boiling anger. "Who can be even more charming than I, Kanzaki Reito?"

"Someone who isn't so conceited." Miyu said in a low voice.

"Excuse me?"

"Fujino Shizuru. Also known as Crimson Red." The robotic girl answered much more loudly.

"Crimson...Red?" Reito tapped his fingers on the table before turning slightly to the side before his cauldron. He mumbled several spells and waved his hand over the cauldron, a sudden smoke bursting out from it before showing him a vision of a beautiful woman with golden chestnut hair, full pink lips, and hypnotizing red colored eyes. Even he, himself, could not help but gaze at the vision of loveliness.

"Crimson Red is the daughter of a noble from another land. Although she is of noble blood, she does mingles about with lower classes, treating everyone just the same. She is known for her strikingly beautiful and hypnotizing eyes and accent."

"Noble..." Reito lips twitched into a slight frown. The spell the vision of the woman that was inflicted upon him broken. "So this woman is more charming than me?" He asked, a slight irritation in his tone.

"That she is." The cyan-haired girl answered calmly.

"From another land also..." Reito eyebrows furrowed. He dipped the chalice into the cauldron, breaking the vision for a moment.

"Takeda!" He called out in a commanding voice. Silently from the shadow a figure emerged. A dark brown spiky haired man with a small scar on his cheek walked forward, giving a respectful nod. The man known as Takeda Masashi, a well known hunter throughout Fuuka.

"Yes, Kanzaki-san?" The man before him stood alert, ready to take on any request given to him.

"Takeda...I want you to take Crimson Red's heart for me." Reito said coldly, gesturing to the vision.

Takeda's eyes widened as a slight blush adorn his cheeks as his eyes landed upon those hauntingly beautiful red eyes.

"Y-You want me to court her?!" He squeaked out in surprise. His eyes still wide and his face turning redder at the moment.

"W-what?! No no!" Reito shook his head, waving his hand in front of his face. "I mean literally TAKE her heart for me! My goodness, Takeda!"

"O-oh...I see..." The hunter's eyes rested upon those red eyes once more. "Wait! You are asking me to MURDER this woman?"

"I am not asking you to take her out on a date..." Reito rolled his eyes. His frustration slowly growing. "I command you to go hunt this woman down and bring her heart to me!" Takeda sensing the irritation from the man quickly nodded his head, a slight uncertainty in his eyes as he exited out of the room. "U-Understood."

As soon as the hunter left, the young scholar glanced at the cauldron. The vision of those mockingly beautiful red eyes...that charming smile...it irked him for some odd reason.

He shook his head before smiling sweetly once more, turning back towards the robotic girl. "Now then...Miyu Miyu on the stand...after Crimson Red is no more. Who will be the most charming in the land?"

Miyu looked at him blankly. Mentally rolling her eyes. "You, of course."

_'It is a shame that it will never happen...'_

* * *

**_Random Blabbering:_** I know I know! I know exactly what you're probably thinking. "This ain't that funny...where's all the stupid jokes? And where's my Shizuru?!" Yeah yeah, I know this probably could have been oozing with humor. But plot decided to rear it's head and tackle me across the yard. So decided to get out some of the serious business first. Ooooooh...foreshadowing...

Eh...I'm such a slow writer also...hopefully I can push out the next chapter as soon as possible...

Hope you all enjoyed it.

Since I wrote this in the late night/early morning, there may be some errors I did not take notice. So feel free to drop a review correcting my mistakes. Or just stroke my ego and tell me how much you like this story. Either one.

* * *

RRWhitey signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_ Ahem...so internet was cut off for some odd reason. The modem ceases to be working or something...I dunno. So with nothing to distract me from writing the next chapter...here you go! Because this is the last time you'll get a speedy release from me again. Probably...

Luckily I can still at least upload the story elsewhere after I write it on my laptop.

_**Disclaimers:**_ Eh. All rights reserved to Sunrise and respective creator, blah blah blah.

* * *

Crimson Red and The Ten HiMEs

Chapter 2

* * *

"Ara...father, I am not certain I understand what you are trying saying..." A beautiful accented voice spoke out inside a single horse-drawn carriage. The owner of the voice seated in the carriage smoothed out the wrinkles in her high quality looking dress as she tried to gracefully not jump up and down because of the bumpiness the road her and her father was currently taking. Crimson red eyes flitted from outside the window taking in the beautiful breathtaking view of the nature and then back to her father who was sweating profusely, wiping the sweat off his neck with an expensive satin handkerchief with the family insignia sewn onto it.

"I-I'm really sorry, my dear. I wished that it could have ended up differently..." The man said with a similar accent towards his daughter as his eyes filled with concern and regret staring deep into those pools of crimsons. "You know I never wanted something like this to happen..." He spoke softly with a parental loving gaze.

With a breathtaking smile, she only nodded.

Shizuru could easily tell if there was another way her father would have definitely chose that option. But alas, it seemed that the remaining good fortune that they had left were quickly diminishing. Who would have truly thought that the Fujino family, aristocrats since long ago, were actually swimming in a terrible debt.

Of course, her father had always did his best to hide this little fact. Still buying toys for Shizuru when she was young. Placing extravagant food upon the table. Luxuries and peace throughout her years. She never asked about how her father was able to afford all these despite their decline.

She did always took notice that unlike many upbringings of the other nobles who they would always look down upon others that were deemed lower class, she did no such thing.

Her father have always taught her differently, poor or rich. Everyone was, and still is, human.

Perhaps it was to prepare her for the worst as almost everything was taken from their possession, saved for a few jewelry, the horse-drawn carriage, and the clothes on her back.

As the scenery went by the man seated across her let out a soft sigh. Her father had not planned that one of the noble decided that the best way to pay for his debt was to sell his daughter as a servant. Apparently the man have been enamored with his daughter's beauty.

But, of course!

Many men have came upon their doorsteps asking to court his daughter. Although the problem could have been easily solved if his daughter were to marry into another wealthy family, he would do no such thing! It was his daughter choice of who to wed, far be it for him to force her into such things! It would be the same as selling her as a servant!

So any men who asked to court his daughter would be instantly denied if his daughter said so.

No one would have predicted just how cruel a love stricken aristocrat would be. With anger and shame. The scorned man bought out every single possessions the Fujino owned, that not even nearly paying the debt, tried and also take the young Fujino heiress. Her father tried to calm the angered noble and talk things out, but with rage filling his eyes, he forcibly grabbed Shizuru.

Out of reflex from the rough treatment and unwanted treatment, Shizuru lashed out at him, slapping him across the face.

Shizuru smiled wryly at the memories as she watched some birds fly passed the window. She could still hear the echo of the slap throughout their mansion at that time...

The look of shock from the nobleman as he cradled his reddening face. His eyes flaring up with even more anger. Almost maddeningly so!

He shoved Shizuru back who was caught quickly before she hit the ground by her father. Her father glaring at the man with hatred of his own. His anger boiling up.

"I suppose that I can take payment another way." He said with a sneer. His bruised ego slowly trying to recover itself. He turned and stroll out of the doors, whispering something to one of the big bulky men that had accompanied him. The doors slammed shut with a thundering bang.

Shizuru's father inspected his daughter to see if there was any visible wounds. If there were any...nobleman or not, someone would pay...

Although...something seemed off.

Why did he just leave?

There was no way he would have just left like that...he must have been planning something.

He heard a gasp from his daughter and looked down in his arms to see her shaking visibly, eyes widen in shock. Her finger trembling slightly pointing ahead. He looked ahead to see what she was pointing at. His eyes widen in fear!

Beyond the daughter and the father was the doors the nobleman left. Smoke entering the room from behind closed doors. He whipped his head to the windows where his fears multiplied. Outside the window was fire!

The deranged man has set his mansion on fire!

He was planning on taking their lives just because his daughter rejected him!

It was madness!

Quickly helping his daughter up, he ran to his desk, grabbing a box of jewelry that belong to his wife. He coughed and choked, the smoke reaching the inside of the room. Pushing the handkerchief in Shizuru's face to help protect her from the smoke, he quickly moved aside a large painting revealing a secret staircase.

It was there that they were able to escape into their stable where the carriages and horses were kept. All maids and butlers already previously dismissed due to being unable to pay they're salaries. Luckily a maid, who was also a close childhood friend of Shizuru, Senou Aoi, helped them escaped.

Unable to go back due to the nobleman's influence throughout their land, the Fujino had no choice but to leave. So here they were. In a carriage pulled by a single horse, that looked more like a small pony than a horse, driven by Shizuru's childhood friend/maid.

"Not too worry, Shizuru-sama. I'm sure everything will get better now that we're away from that lunatic." Aoi chirped happily, pulling at the reins softly to ease the pony not to overwork itself.

"Ara...are you sure you are fine coming with us, Aoi? There is no benefits with following a now poverty-stricken family." Shizuru peeked through the small window that allowed her to watch Aoi from behind. Her father coughing dryly at this, knowing her daughter was only trying to lighten the mood, albeit...with a harsh truth like that it was difficult to laugh along.

Aoi only laughed as she eased her grip on the reins. "Might as well. If you guys are gone, then the land in Garderobe would have just been filled with stuck up nobles wanting me to wash their feet or something." All three of them shivered at that. There have been many times a noble would demand that Aoi to do some sort of insane request, just because she was just a servant. One of them just so happened to have a terrible fungus like boil on their big toe. Aoi shivered at the memories of that.

Thank god, Shizuru was there to quickly pull her away from that.

"Hopefully we can start all over." Shizuru's father said, the box filled with his wife's jewelry tucked under his arm protectively. His gaze lingered on the beautiful craftsmanship of the box as his fingers absentmindedly stroke the etchings on the bottom of it. He bit his lower lip, wiping the sweat from that was dripping down his chin with his handkerchief.

Shizuru's eyes soften as she gazed at her father and the box, knowing full well what he was planning on doing with those jewelry.

"Father...if it is painful for you, you mustn't force yourself. It is the only reminder of mother." She said softly, "If I must I will find a job to help support you and I. So you can just wait at home with an apron and cook me a delicious meal." The last part coming out as a tease.

Her father's eyes widen at this as he sputtered, "Don't be ridiculous! I will not be having my daughter doing, what you would call...bringing home the bacon!"

The crimson-eyed beauty brought a hand to her mouth, letting out a soft giggle.

His face relaxed, he pushed the box onto Shizuru's lap and looked deep into her eyes. Those beautiful eyes that reminded him so much of his wife...

"Although it will be hard, Shizuru..." He said in a soft voice, "I'm sure your mother would understand the circumstances and allow us to part with her treasures."

Shizuru looked back at her loving father and smiled, her eyes closing as she sigh. It was understandable, although painful it will be, her mother would have wanted what was best for her and wouldn't mind.

"Ack!" The carriage lurched into a stop causing the two Fujino to bump their foreheads against each other.

"Ah...ow." With strange amount of elegance, Shizuru rubbed her forehead. "Are you alright, father?" She asked the man who was now seeing stars above his head. "Maa maa...just like your mother. So hard-headed and stubborn sometimes." He mumbled.

"Ara...how rude."

She looked out at the window. "Aoi, is everything alright?"

"Um..."

"Okay, little lady. Tell everyone in the carriage to get out now!"

"Ahahaha! Lookit da little poneh!"

Great.

Just great. As if it couldn't get any better...

Shizuru couldn't help but squeezed the bridge of her nose, easing the crease between her eyebrows. Her father now alert and frozen, eyes darting here and there, trying his best to find an escape route for him and his daughter.

"You didn't hear me? I said tell them to get out!" A gruffy low voice growled threateningly. Aoi's squeaking and whimpering heard from the window.

Bandits, huh? They never truly had to run into this sort of scenario...

Of course usually when they were traveling they were accompanied by many bodyguards and several brilliant looking stallions.

Not a tiny little pony drove by a maid.

"T-tell who?" Aoi asked, trying her best to feign innocence.

Shizuru bit her bottom lip. There was no need for Aoi to put herself in such a situation.

"Yer tellin me ya jes cartin aroun en ampty cerriage?!" A slightly slow voice quirked up.

"Let me do the talking, you idiot." The same voice in the beginning interrupted the less intelligent one. "You're telling me you're just carting around an empty carriage?!"

Shizuru pressed her back against her seat. Her eyes slowly glancing out the small window, taking the view of Aoi's back and several bandits in front of her.

"I could just be carting around...stuff..."

"Ey, she gat a point thar, boss. We can't jes assume she be cartin round rich fol-"

"Would you shut up. I don't have the time to try and translate what you're saying." A large bandit with a bandana tied around his forehead, several scars marking his face and arms, his chin covered in a hairy beard said in annoyance pointing the sword at the neck of a scrawny mousey bandit. He let out a shivering grin causing Aoi to cringe. "That fancy carriage is the type to be carrying people. Not as rich looking as the one we usually target. But at least it's an easy target."

"Yer so smart, boss!"

"Just shut up..."

Sighing, Shizuru stood up from her seat. Her father motioning her frantically to get back down. Ignoring her father's pleas, she opened the carriage door and stepped out with grace and elegance, her mother's prized box tucked beneath her arm.

"May I help you fine gentlemen?" She asked with her hypnotizingly beautiful accented voice. Several bandits let out a loud whistle and catcalls, but she ignored it as she looked up at, who she presumed, was the leader without faltering.

The bandit leader looked at her up and down, inspecting her as if she was a piece of meat and licked his chapped dry lips. Aoi blanched at the sight.

"Of course you can, little lady." He said taking a step closer to Shizuru, an eyebrow slightly raised when she made no attempt to move back or anything.

Either she was very gutsy...

Or very stupid.

Somehow this just reminded him of another encounter similar to this that ended up with him and his bandits completely stripped of all clothing and possessions. Bandits being robbed! The irony of it!

He shook his head. There was no way this would happen again. Especially since this little lady didn't even seem like she knew how to do any sort of thing. His eyes glanced up at the carriage. Noticing the father gripping the side of the door, sweat dripping down his face as he tried his best to look intimidating and sending an aura of "You touch my daughter and you'll be dealing with me."

Of course the effect with have been a bit more effective if he wasn't trembling and was on the verge of tears.

Shizuru let out a polite smile turning her head towards her father. "Please do not stress yourself father. Go back into the carriage and relax."

How would her father relax at a situation like this?! Her daughter. Surrounded by bandits. All of them looking at her with hungry eyes.

He...he could probably take them all on though!

...If they came at him one at a time...

"Don't you know that an area like this is dangerous, princess?" The leader smirked, placing a grimy hand on Shizuru's shoulder. A hiss of anger was heard from the carriage. Shizuru laughed softly, peeling the man's hand off her shoulder. "It doesn't seem as dangerous to know good folks like you are watching out." She said teasingly with a charming smile.

"Oh god. Her smile, it's blinding..." One of the bandit shrunk away, covering his eyes with his arms.

The leader quirked an eyebrow. This reaction was...really different. Was she just playing along. Or did she truly not know what was going on?

"Lady...are you...retarded?" He asked staring straight into the crimson red eyes.

"MY DAUGHTER IS NOT RETARDED, YOU MISCREANT!"

"Father! Mind your blood pressure!"

The bandit scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Well...this is getting awkward..."

"Indeed. I apologize for my father's outburst. He can be a tad...overprotective."

"No no. Don't apologize. I'm the one who should be apologi-wait a minute. What am I saying?!"

This was getting beyond ridiculous now! Whatever happened to the usual; swoop in, steal stuff, possibly kill some people, rape some women? All that bandit stuff! This women was throwing him off guard. What worse was...he couldn't help but be drawn into those red eyes and that beautiful smile. Especially when she hid her mouth with the back of her hand and giggled.

Can women really giggle like an angel like that?!

The bandits were definitely not used to this. Usually women would be crying and screaming. Not giggling.

Oh no, not giggling.

"Girlie...you do know we're bandits, right?"

"You certainly do look the part, yes."

Cocking his head to the side he looked down at the woman. "Bandits...as in...bad folks who steals and possibly rape women like you?"

"Ara...why would you do that now?" Shizuru asked, tilting her head to the side also, copying the motion of the leader.

Really now?

"Because...we're bandits? It's our lifestyle."

"Did you chose this lifestyle?"

The question threw the leader off guard. What was this? Why did she even ask that?

His eyes narrowed as he licked his lips, glaring at the woman emotionlessly. This...was going nowhere. Perhaps they should get to know each other...

He grabbed Shizuru by the shoulders, happily taking in the surprise evident in those crimson red eyes.

* * *

"A-a-and then...and then...he told me that I was no better than a farm animal!"

"Oh dear me. How terrible of him!" Shizuru rubbed the sobbing man's back, consoling him like a mother. Shizuru, her father, and Aoi were all seated around the campfire with the bandits. Several of them trying to offer her father a drink to which he politely declined, but was forced to guzzle it down anyways.

"He doesn't understand though...it wasn't my fault that I got into a carriage crash before when I was younger and gotten these scars. But...to not allow me to...to..." Again the bandit leader was on the verge of tears.

"Sh sh, it's alright." Shizuru tried to console the sobbing grown man, her arms barely able to reach around him and she pat his shoulder and offered him a handkerchief.

He nodded and took the handkerchief before blowing his nose on it, returning it to Shizuru with it dripping with snot. Shizuru cringed a bit as she held the very edge of it between her forefinger and thumb. She quickly flicked it away behind her.

"Shizuru-sama..." Aoi whispered, staying as close as she could to Shizuru. "We...been here long enough, don't you think?"

Shizuru looked at the setting sun. "Ara, you're right, Aoi!" She pat the man's shoulder and stood up, giving all the men around her a blindingly dazzling smile. "I must thank you Leader-san for letting us accompany you and telling me that heart wrenching story. No matter what they say do not listen to them! For you are also human too! All of us are!" The bandits all cheered in response, raising their mugs in the air, clashing one another.

"I'm sorry, but we must go now, we are already behind schedule." Shizuru said softly, a collective moaning and groans replaced the cheers. The leader sat up straight and took a deep breath. No longer sniffling and stood up. "Quit your moaning! Can't you see that we took too much of the princess' time! C'mon, men! Help her load some supplies and send her off with a cheer!" The bandits replied with cheers once again as they were off loading several crates and such onto the carriage.

"Ah, you are too kind, Leader-san. But you don't have to do such a thing for me."

The leader looked at Shizuru, placing his large hands on her shoulders again, this time more gently. "I don't have to, princess. But I want to." He spoke out, "You are the first one that ever treated all of us as if we were humans. Us! Humans!" A collective cheer followed his laughter. "You got guts, girlie. We like that. Now get on before it gets too late." He motion for Shizuru to get on the carriage.

Shizuru looked back at the leader, sending him a beautiful smile. "Thank you again, Leader-san. You are too kind."

"Call me Tracy." His gruff voice replied, ignoring the laughter of his group.

So what if he had a girl's name? They got a problem with that?

Giggling, she waved at the bandits as Aoi climbed on the driver seat. The tiny pony now replaced by a dark night colored horse. The carriage moved forward. This time with more ease as the stronger horse pulled. The pony trotting along behind the carriage, no longer having to haul anything.

Shizuru moved the curtain at the window of the carriage door and waved at the bandits one last time. "Thank you...Tracy-san." She giggled pausing for a moment, "Don't listen to whatever they say. I'm sure you will become a wonderful composer!"

As the carriage slowly disappeared from view, the leader, Tracy, took a deep breath. Behind him one of the bandits fluttered his eyes, winking at him teasingly and a high-pitched voice. "Yes, _Tracy-san,_ I'm sure you can become a wonderful compo-"

Without even moving, Tracy elbowed the mocking bandit in the face.

"That princess certainly is a charmer..."

* * *

"Tch...watching that makes me feel like I just inhaled the Gingerbreadman village." Reito gagged in disgust as he waved his hands across the smoke, the vision of the carriage disappearing.

"I think one would call it. _'It is so sweet. I am getting diabetes.'_" Miyu said stoically as she stood on the stand causing Reito to jump in surprise.

"Oh god. You're still there?!" "I have been here the entire time."

"Lovely to know..." Reito watched as the cauldron turned into a bluish color, the liquid slowly showing the vision of the princess of Fuuka.

"Two Princesses stand in my way. One is freezingly cold like ice. Another is scorchingly hot like fire. How shall I take care of the Ice princess now?" The man chuckled, dipping his chalice into the cauldron, rippling the vision of Natsuki.

He lifted the cauldron in the air towards Miyu. "May these princesses live long and prosperous." He said jokingly, downing the content.

_'They indeed will...'_

* * *

**_Author's Blabbering:_** Eh. This chapter went way over the word limit I planned to have. Wanted each chapter to be at least around 1k-2k. Mm...whatever.

I...I really like the idea of misunderstood bandits. They're fun to write about. Especially when quirky main hero/heroine pretty much confront them about it in a strange manner. I dunno why...I just wanted to write Shizuru joining the party of bandits. She'll be joining lots more parties in the near future. *cough**cough*

Yeah. This chapter was more of a...view of what happened to Shizuru. Was actually wanted to go straight into the story, but was worried I wouldn't have enough to write about. I love writing a character's backstory. They're the most fun to brainstorm.

Usually I'd see that the deranged lover/fiance/etc would have been Tomoe...I wanted to stray off that path since I already had some cliches going with Reito being the evil mastermind.

I don't honestly have any hated characters in Mai-Hime/Otome (Although the main characters are my least favorite, I admit. *cough*Mai*cough*Arika)

Anyone who can guess the whole bandit thing is based off of wins uhm...shoot, what do author reward readers these days? Ah yes! A cookie! I don't know how I'll give you dear readers one, but I assure you when you're randomly eating a cookie it is probably thanks to me.

I'm a tad worried that no one is taking interest in this story. But will continue to write on for those who have given this story a chance. I admit the summary and title can put some off. If someone can come up with a better summary and title, please feel free to suggest one to me.

...Overprotective loving Papa Fujino is best Papa.

* * *

RRWhitey signing out!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Notes:**_ I wanna do one based on Tangled...the idea of Natsuki as Flynn amuses me so. Perhaps I may do some other fairy tale rendition...

...Perhaps...

Ehhh...RIP Modem. You served me well. *salutes as funeral music plays and the modem is slowly lowered to the ground*

**_Disclaimers:_** I wished. If I did own it there would have probably been more character development and the main characters would be less...annoying...

Also more Shizuru.

* * *

Crimson Red and The Ten HiMEs

Chapter 3

* * *

_"I don't care how you do it. Just be sure to bring back her heart to me as proof."_

Takeda sighed, sharpening a hunting knife he kept with him at all time. He was known throughout the land to be the best huntsman...if he were asked to hunt a bear...or even a lion, he would probably do it with ease.

But a human?!

If it was anyone else that have demanded such an absurd request he would have flat out refused. His code of conduct of not spilling another human's blood. But this was Kanzaki Reito who had demanded this. A man who could have easily obliterated Takeda at anytime he desired.

He stared at the knife that glinted beautifully and scraped at a nearby tree trunk he was currently resting close by to test it's sharpness. It easily cut through the trunk like a hot knife through butter. Satisfied with the sharpness, he put the knife back into the sheath attached to his waist. It was only a matter of time now. Awaiting for the carriage to come pass this path, quickly ambush them, slit her throat, carve her heart out, and flee before anyone could even react. That was the plan. Quick and simple.

...The plan made him cringe though...

He was a hunter. A provider. Not an assassin.

Of course...it was either this one girl's life, or his own and possibly many others who were close with him. Reito had exactly the power to do such a thing which frightened the hunter.

"Shizuru-sama, I'm certain the bandits said there is a river nearby over around this area. Shall we rest here for a bit to wash up?"

Takeda perked at the voice, quickly hiding himself within the trees.

"Ookini, Aoi. Father still seems a little...drunk after that ordeal."

"Dass mah girrrrlll. Charming da pantsh offa dose bandish."

A man slurred out, stumbling out of the carriage with the help of his daughter. "Ara. Yes, father. I learn from the best." She said teasingly, supporting her drunken father.

"Coursh Ah coulda bash dem bandish. Giff dem the good ol' one-two!" As if to prove his point, the man swung his fist at the air, stumbling and almost falling down if it was not for his daughter still holding onto him.

"Arara. Father, you're starting to sound like Max-san now." Shizuru said teasingly, comparing her father speech to one of the bandit. The scrawny mousey one who was apparently an errand boy for a nearby library before a terrible accident involving several dictionaries falling upon his head causing his slow and unintelligent like ways. Although he did have a wonderful taste in designing clothes. His parting gifts have been several dresses and shirts he have sewn himself in secret, which was wonderful since they now had more clothes with them for their new lives.

She helped her father walked at a steady pace, finally reaching a small river just like the bandits have said. Such a good bunch they were. Honest folks too.

Seating her father down on a nearby boulder she kneel down at the edge of the water, soaking up a handkerchief and helped wiping her father's face. Her father squinted his eyes at Shizuru, "Ara...you're such a good girl, Shizuru." He said, slightly sobering up, "I really wish I could have given you a better chance at life." He closed his eyes, feeling better as he felt the cool cloth wipe away his stress and fatigue.

Shizuru hummed softly, placing the soaked handkerchief into her father's hands as to let him take care of the rest. "You already given me so much, father. Even if we had nothing, I wouldn't wish for anything more if knowing I had such a loving father that cared for me."

"Such a charmer, you are." The older man took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a bit. Shizuru silently moved to the other part of the creek, knowing her father wanted to be left alone for a moment. She needed her own privacy too, although she wasn't like most nobles and aristocrats, she was still a woman who liked cleanliness. It also been awhile since she last bathe. She glanced at Aoi who was filling the canteens the bandits gave to them. Giving her a wave, she quickly stroll to an area far from sight, covered with several thickets of trees and bushes.

Making sure there was no one around, possibly more bandits or something, she quickly slipped off her dress with ease and elegance that came naturally to her. Folding it neatly before placing it on a branch, she dipped a smooth sensual leg into the water, shivering slightly from the cold. She took a deep breath before completely dipping herself fully into the water, trying her best not to cry out from the cold.

Soon she slowly became accustom to the chilling water, washing the dirt and grime off her body. She waded around in the deeper area of the waters, thanking the gods that she was out of her father's sight for this brief moment. He would have probably blown a gasket if he knew his daughter was skinny dipping in a river.

After awhile of just mindlessly wading around, Shizuru decided it was time to get out. Just as she was getting out of the water she heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Father? Aoi?" Shizuru covered her breasts instinctively.

Out from the bushes emerged a man she did not know.

Of course. Just when she so happens to finish washing herself. The timing is just soooooo perfect.

The man stopped, pausing as his eyes widen like saucers at the sight before him.

Oh good lord...

He threw his head back, covering his nose with his hand and blood erupted from his nostril. staining his shirt. With blood dripping from his hand and face, he stumbled backwards. His back hitting the tree. "Oh sweet mother of..."

_'Such a beautiful sight...'_

"A-ara...are you alright?" Shizuru asked in complete shock as she quickly grabbed her clothes, holding it tightly against her body in an attempt to cover herself.

"I-I'b find." the unknown man tried to calm himself. _'Crap. I'm already behind schedule. Her throat should have been slit by now...'_ He mentally berated himself at his failure. Oh hormones. Why have thou betray thee?

Trying to ignore the beauty of the naked goddess before him he took out his knife. "I'b sorry, bud you're going du have du die now...blease don blame me for dis. I'b jus a 'unter."

Shizuru blinked as she slowly processed what the man meant by this. But if the knife was any hint of what was going on then...

"Ara...this day just decides to get better and better..."

Making sure his nose was no longer bleeding, he expertly twirl the knife in his fingers, sniffling slightly and clearing his nasal passages. "Again...I apologize, Fujino-san. But it's either you or me and possibly my family and friends. Please understand..." His eyes softening, showing that he indeed would take no enjoyment from this.

Shizuru made no attempt to run as she just stood there, her clothes still clutched to her chest. She let out a shaky breath, closing her eyes as if accepting her fate. For she knew if she even attempted and somehow succeeded to escape the man would find her one way or another, possibly endangering Aoi and her father. "I...I understand, but please. Leave my father and Aoi alone, if it is not too much to ask, Hunter-san."

He truly wasn't hoping that it would be this easy...but here she was. Just going to accept her fate. Takeda gulped as he clenched the knife tight in his bloodied hands, preparing to kill the girl before him. His hands feeling sticky and sweaty, his eyes frantically hoping that the maid or her father would suddenly appear and save the crimson-eyed beauty.

Several moments have passed.

Shizuru opened one eye, staring at the frozen hunter. "Hunter-san?"

"..."

"I...I can't do this!" He collapse on the ground, sobbing before Shizuru. "I killed animals for a living...yet I am unable to...but...this...this is the same, isn't it though?" He looked up into Shizuru's eyes, hoping to find some sort of answer.

Shizuru slowly kneel down meet the hunter's eyes. "All lives are precious, yes. Some are sacrificed to feed others. To help others. But you must still be considerate of them and respect their sacrifices. Humans are not really the same as animals though, are they? Killing another human being will not truly feed you family nor benefit them, would they...?" Her ruby colored eyes staring deeply into Takeda, as if looking through his soul. "Would killing me really help your family and friends?" Shizuru asked with a soft tone.

Takeda looked down at his bloodied hands, gripping at the dirt while being slightly thankful that the blood stained on his hands were his own and not of another human being. "I...I don't know anymore..."

He truly didn't know.

He only knew that Reito was capable of killing him and anyone close to him. He had no choice but to obey the overly ambitious man's command.

There was no way he could do this though! This woman was a living being. Just like him. His family. His friends. He couldn't pull through with this.

His eyes suddenly narrowed in determination as he decided on his choice. It was his only choice. The only way.

He stood up, leaving the girl to stare up at him, still clenching her clothes to her chest. Realizing that she was still indeed naked, he coughed and quickly turned away. "There's a man in Fuuka who wants you dead. For a stupid reason honestly." He wrinkled his nose as he realized the blood on his hands were now drying up and crusting. "He's an extremely powerful and capable man. There is no way you can escape from him alive."

"In...Fuuka?" Just great. Perfect. The one place they were heading. Another lunatic was after her.

"There will be no point in asking the royal family to help you, as he has some influence within the family."

Great. This was getting to be a sort of Deja vu.

"If he finds out you're still alive, he might just go and kill you, your father, and your maid."

"..." Shizuru gulped, this was not a pretty scenario at all. "Is there anyway at least my father and Aoi can escape alive?"

"Do you not fear for your own safety?" Takeda looked down at Shizuru who only looked straight at him with piercing eyes. "I would be lying if I said I was not." she spoke is a firm tone, despite her trembling arms hugging the clothes tighter to her. "I just want to know is there a possibility they will be safe from harm either way..."

A pained expression flashed through the man's eyes and he nodded. He washed the blood off his hands and motioned for Shizuru to come closer. As Shizuru did so, he took a hold of one of her hands and sliced the palm deeply, letting the knife be covered with her blood. Shizuru winced and tried her best to suppress her cries of pain and surprise. Quickly with precise, Takeda sheathed the knife, her blood now also staining his clothes and sheath.

"I killed you."

"Ara?"

"I have killed you. Your father and maid shall see me while I am still bathe with your blood." He ripped off a sleeve and tied it around Shizuru's open palm. "I will get you some other clothes from your carriage as soon as possible.I want you to make sure no one know who you are from now on. He will be able to find you if someone meets and knows a "Fujino Shizuru" that is alive. If they think "Fujino Shizuru" is dead, the spell cannot work."

"But...you know."

"Yes...but in my heart I have just killed her..." Takeda replied sadly. "You are to never meet with your father and anyone else who is precious to you. Is that not like you are dead?"

Shizuru stood in silence. Processing everything the man have just said.

It was confusing...she couldn't really understand at all. But she knew one thing...

She may never see her father and Aoi again...

* * *

"Remember...if someone asks who you are, give them another name. Any name. Just one that isn't yours." Takeda leaned against a tree, making sure to hide his blush as he tried not to looked behind him to watch the girl changing.

"Ookini, Hunter-san." Shizuru said softly as she tied the belt on her waist. Although the fabric was cheap, like the one a commoner would wear, it was design beautifully. In a way one would have thought that, despite the cheap fabric, the clothing was made by a well-known tailor. The fabric not even feeling rough, but soft and hugged her skin in a sort of warmth feeling. Shizuru chuckled softly at that. Max certainly had a wonderful skill.

"Do not thank me..." Takeda looked up at the sky. "I apologize for having to bring more bad news to you after what you have been through."

"Still...I thank you for at least allowing my father and my dear friend live."

"...Just go quickly now. Your father is probably going crazy wondering where his precious daughter is..."

Shizuru gave Takeda a sad smile. "Be careful, he might try and give you the good ol' one-two." She said teasingly before turning and making a bolt for it, trying her best to hide the tears. Takeda grinned and chuckled before pushing himself off against the tree and holding the clothing Shizuru have left behind. He gripped the soft fabric in his hands before tearing at it, the ripping echoing in his ears. He then took out his knife, still magically wet with blood and used the torn fabric to clean the blade.

Satisfied with this, he stalked back towards the carriage, knowing that the maid and father was probably now waiting there for the return of the crimson-eyed beauty. He walked slowly, the site coming into view and he had to stop himself from chuckling. There, pacing back and forth frantically, was the girl's father. The maid seated on the driver seat, looking a tad bored. "Oh, I should have never decided to close my eyes and leave her out of my sight. My baby. My baby is gone now." The poor man moaned in despair.

"Calm down, Fujino-san. You should know how ladies like taking their time cleaning." Aoi said, trying to ease the man.

Trying to cover up any emotion on his face, Takeda walked into view of the two travelers. Both pausing and looked at him with wide eyes as his clothes was covered in blood. Without even uttering a single word, he showed them the bloodied cloth held in his hand, inside he was hating himself as he saw the horrified expressions as they recognized the pattern. He dropped the cloth, letting it flutter down, all eyes following as it fell to the ground only to be picked up by the wind and blown away.

"You...who...who are you..." Shizuru's father shook, his eyes filled with horror and anger. "My daughter...did you...is she...what...where is she?!"

"Your daughter's corpse have already been fed to the wolves. You should go now, unless you want to join her..." His cold voice even shocked Takeda himself. He felt disgusted with himself...even acting like this made his stomach churn.

"W-why? You monster..." The pained hunter inwardly flinched at the seething rage of the man before him.

"Just be lucky I am feeling kind and allowing you to live." Without even pausing he turned and quickly disappeared into the thickets. His heart stopping momentarily as he hid himself, hearing the father fall to his knees and sobbing uncontrollably.

_'Now to spread the word of her death...'_

* * *

_**Author's Blabbering:**_ Oh god. I'm on a roll! Course I usually do kinda do some speedy releases until I get some sort of Writer's block.

Reviews are trickling in slow, if barely...

...

...Meh.

Plot moving on. For a moment I was worried it was gonna turn out like that bandit chapter. I never really planned that chapter. It just sorta...came up. Like an Omake so to speak...

I bet some of you are thinking "OH GOD, THIS TAKEDA X SHIZURU THING IS MAKING ME PUKE!" Fear not. This is not a Shizuru x Harem type fic (Though I would probably enjoy that, preferring the Yuri-only route though). Every people Shizuru encounter will be friendship centered with the exception of Natsuki. *waves ShizNat flag*

And I'm sure you're also probably thinking "WHERE IS *insert character name here*?! SHE/HE(mostly she probably...) IS MY FAVORITE!" This story is like a pot of soup. I'm letting it boil before I enhance it with more flavor(characters). Too much flavor(characters) may ruin the whole entire pot(story).

Nao: ...Are you basically calling us ingredients for food?

Yes...yes I am.

Also..Shizuru should stop being so philosophical. It's hard coming up with deep meaningful sayings about the human life and whatnot...someone help me come up with more cheesy sayings. I'm close to just pulling a cliche Shounen line about friendship and nakama.

Ehhh...I miss those bandits already...

Probably gonna change the genre of this. This was originally going to be humor and cracked filled like my usual fics...but I wanted to try writing something serious in the first chapter...then...well...yeah. Drama and seriousness decided to creep up on me. It's refreshing to write and brainstorm about though.

Let's try pushing out Chapter 4 by the end of next week!

* * *

RRWhitey signing out!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Notes:**_ I'm sleepy...

That is my excuse for any errors that you may or may not encounter.

_**Disclaimers:**_ All rights belongs to respective owner and blah blah blah.

* * *

Crimson Red and The Ten HiMEs

Chapter 4

* * *

Running.

That's all she did.

Running blindly through the forest. Eyes stinging, tears streaming down her face. Part of her was hoping that this was all just a nightmare. That she would soon be waking up in her queen-sized bed with Aoi pulling aside the curtains, spilling golden rays of sunlight into her room. Her father down in the kitchen reading the papers, with a cup of hot tea ready for Shizuru. She would go down and tell of her nightmare to her father. Her father would hold her tightly, overreacting as usual, telling her that something like that would never happen, it was just a dream. They were still living happily in their mansion.

But no. She never woke up. She was still running.

Running towards where? She didn't know. She had no idea where to go. Where would she go now?

For a moment...she wondered would it had been better off if the hunter did killed her...

Her running slowed down. Her breathing coming in quick ragged pace.

Shizuru looked around. What was she suppose to do now? She didn't know what to do. How to survive...was she suppose to just live in the forest for the rest of her days? The idea did not sound all that appealing to her...

A loud grumble shook her from her musing and she looked down at her stomach, her eyebrows narrowing slightly in irritation. When was the last time she have eaten something? With those bandits...which was well over hours ago. Darkness settling in making it hard for her to take note of her surroundings. Letting out a small chuckle she leaned against a tree, sliding down seating herself and hugging her knees close to her chest.

"Perhaps if Hunter-san didn't kill me, the forest will..." She mumbled slightly, caressing a small flower that was blooming next to her.

Although the night was a little chilling, she did not feel cold at all. Perhaps it was the warm clothing that hugged her body like a wool blanket.

The past events causing her to truly realize her predicament, causing her to tremble despite the warmth. Everyone she knew and met. They will think she is dead. She will never even be allowed to see them again.

Her father...her close friend...

Even those bandits...

She closed her eyes, tears sliding down her cheek as she let the drowsiness take her away. Perhaps some higher being of sort would finally take pity on her and end her suffering.

* * *

Takeda strode as confidently as he could through the chilling dimmed room hoping that nothing will give away the truth.

He glance around in the room taking note that the man he was to report to was missing. "Where is h-"

"Reito-san have left to tutor the princess." Miyu's robotic voice answered causing Takeda to jump and almost trip over on the floor.

He held his chest, trying to calm his heart. "Y-You scared me! How long have you-"

"The whole time..."

"..."

A few awkward silent minutes passed before Takeda coughed, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, sweat dripping down his forehead as he gulped. "Ahem...w-well...I'm here to report to Reito-san about t-the mission..." Takeda stuttered, mentally cursing himself at the lack of confidence he displayed.

"Yes. I can tell that you have failed and let Fujino Shizuru escaped, but were planning on telling Reito-san that you have completed it nevertheless while giving him a pig's heart in hopes that he would be unable to differentiate it."

Takeda choked, "H-How did you know?!"

"I know many things." She replied coolly.

Panicking with wide eyes, the hunter looked at Miyu pleadingly. "Please! Please keep this a secret! I...I know what Reito-san will do if he finds out!"

"I will not tell him anything."

He let out a shaky breath.

"But if he does ask I will tell him."

Takeda's head snapped up. "W-what?! Are you truly that emotionless?!"

"..."

"..."

The hunter looked away, the silence and emotionless look giving him his answers. "Nevermind..."

"It is my duty...and a curse."

He looked at her with sympathy and nodded with understanding.

"We're all cursed one way or another..."

* * *

"Princess. I know you're up there!" The charming deep voice echoed through the courtyard as Reito stood beneath a tree. His head looking up, eyes scanning about the leaves.

A slight rustle and dark blue hair flowed down, Natsuki's head popping out from the leaves. "No princess here. Just a random tree spirit." Reito rolled his eyes and chuckled at the immaturity of the young princess as the blue locks of hair disappeared into the leaves.

"Now now, Princess. It's time for your studies. You don't really want to make it difficult for me now, would you?"

"Oh, I do. I really do." An apple core dropped down and landed near Reito's feet. "I don't even see why I have to go and study all those crap about history and stuff. I already know all about it."

"Yet nothing about etiquette, it seems..." Reito mumbled quietly. He frowned at the reluctant princess while nudging the core with his foot away from him, a slight look of disgust crossing his face. "I have received several complaints about your...absence from the other tutors. They were in great panic when they have thought that they have "lost the princess","

"Sucks for them they didn't even bother looking." A loud audible munch was heard and another apple core fell to the ground.

"Now now...it certainly does "suck for them". But how about making my job a little bit easier and just come study with me?" Reito's eyes twinkled as he brought out his secret weapon. "I shall even let you indulge in those mayonnaise you seem to be so fond about as we go through the history of Fuuka."

The leaves rustle once more as Natsuki's head popped out upside down, leaves and twigs sticking out of her hair that flow down. "You serious?" She asked cautiously, eyeing her tutor.

"Very serious." Reito replied with his usual dazzling charming smile.

Natsuki jumped down from the tree, striding quickly past Reito. "C'mon then, go tell the cook to prepare some sandwiches! I'll be in the study room!"

"Mm, yes yes. Whatever you say, princess." He chuckled, picking out a leaf as Natsuki walked by him. She ignored the princess comment, still striding off with her fast pace.

As soon as she was out of Reito's sight, he brought the leaf close to his lips, letting a cold smirk grace his face. "So very simple..." He whispered, the leaf suddenly turning into ashes in his fingers.

* * *

_Groooooowwwl..._

"Ara..." Shizuru opened her groggy eyes, rubbing them slightly. "It have appeared as though I have fallen asleep." She took a look at her surrounding, seeing nothing but darkness. "And here I was hoping it truly was a nightmare..." Letting out a bitter smile, she stretched her legs out.

_Groooooooooooooowwwl..._

The sound that has awaken her repeated itself. She looked down at her stomach with a frown. "I'm sorry, tummy. But it seems I will be unable to feed you..." She murmured, rubbing her stomach, hoping that would appease it just a bit.

It only replied with another growl.

She sighed, her arm falling limp to the side. "Ara...perhaps I should find something edible to eat. It shouldn't be so hard...should it?" She mused to herself and stood up.

"Who knows? Perhaps it may even be fun. Like...a camping trip?"

_Twenty minutes later:_

Shizuru stared at the mushrooms she have collected through the forest. "Ah...I do wonder if they're safe to eat..." She debated whether to give in to her hunger and eat the possibly poisonous mushrooms or just search again for something else. "Ara...and Aoi always brags about how easy it is for her to find delicious mushrooms in the mountains and forests..." She picked up a white colored mushroom with gray spots dotting all over it and brought it close to her face.

Her stomach growled, choosing the decision for her.

"Yes yes, tummy. Calm yourself. I will feed you now then." She said chuckling, closing her eyes. "Thank you for the food." She opened her mouth, preparing to take a bite out of the mushroom.

_**Grrrroooowwwwwwl**_.

A louder growl, most definitely not from her stomach caused her to pause. Her eyes scanned around the area, trying to lock in on anything that was moving.

Soon enough a huge dark mass of fur emerged. Growling and barring it's teeth, yellow eyes piercing into crimson eyes.

_'A wolf...I am surprise you did not throw a dragon my way or some such, life.'_

The wolf stared at Shizuru before throwing it's head up into the sky and letting out an ear-piercing howl. Soon enough, the sound of padding feet followed the howl and four more wolves appeared, all growling and snarling as they stared at their soon-to-be dinner.

_'Ara...really, life? I think I would have preferred the dragon then.'_

She held out the spotted mushroom towards one of the wolves. "Would Wolf-san rather have a bite of this delicious looking mushroom instead of me?"

The wolf snarled, snapping at her hand which caused Shizuru to jump back. Her back hitting the tree. "I shall take that as a no..."

The wolves began to encircle closer to her, surrounding her, giving Shizuru no chances of escaping.

_'It seems as though the forest will kill me...' _The chestnut haired girl closed her eyes as she awaited her fate, snapping fangs ripping apart her flesh.

"HALT IN THE NAME OF GAKUTENOU!" A loud yell caused the wolves to pause, looking at the direction where the voice came from.

"Wow...it really did work..." A young woman with long orange hair tied into a messy ponytail stood on a tree branch, her face obviously showing surprise from the reaction she have received from the wolves. She coughed before starting to do a strange pose. "Ahem...I mean...thou who dareth enter my forest and commit thy crimes shall be punished! For I am the HiME of truth and justice! The Pink HiME!"

"Arrooo?" The wolves looked at each other quizzically, absolute confusion shown on their furry faces.

"Ara...do you mean to punish me or the wolves?" Shizuru asked, unsure who the stranger was referring to.

"Fear not, young maiden! For these vile wolves are nothing against thy secret HiMEs' weapons!" She pulled out a thin silver whistle, taking a deep breath and blowing into it.

The wolves paused, before yelping in pain and scrambling off while whimpering.

Shizuru sat there in awe as her savior jumped down from the tree branch, landing on her feet, puffing out her chest with pride. "And the forest was once again saved thanks to HiME Ranger Pink!"

"Ara...HiME?" The ruby-eyed girl blinked as she suddenly realized just who this woman was.

A HiME.

Known far throughout the lands. Famous for their technologies that rival even the most advanced cities and known for variety of skills. Some would even say that a HiME were witches with unknown powers. From what Shizuru has witness, she would probably have to agree.

"So what're you doing out in a forest so late at night. It like..." She glanced at a watch on her wrist. "3 in the morning? Oh jeez...what am **I **doing out here so late?!"

"Ah...I was..." Her stomach took the cue to remind her of the reason why she was still holding the mushroom.

"...Unless you want to get high before ending up dying while foaming in the mouth, I'd suggest you don't eat that."

Shizuru yelped, dropping the mushroom quickly as if it burned her. "Ookini. You just saved me twice now."

"No sweat. If you're hungry, how about coming with me? My home is close by here so you can get some actual food and maybe some rest." Her savior, no goddess, extended her hand and helped Shizuru up to her feet.

"Ara...Ookini. You're too kind." Perhaps some higher being was finally taking pity on her. "I hope it is not too much trouble."

"Trouble? Pffft. With the people that live with me, you're far from trouble." She turned and strode off, Shizuru following close by.

"Although it's not good to reveal my identity to a civilian...I'll allow you to call me by my true name. Just don't tell anyone else. Don't want them to get jealous." The redhead said with her hand close to her mouth as if telling Shizuru a secret.

This caused the red-eyed girl to giggle.

"I'm Sugiura Midori. A HiME as you can already guess. You are?"

"Fuji-"

_"Remember...if someone asks who you are, give them another name. Any name. Just one that isn't yours."_

The young hunter's voice echoed in Shizuru's mind, causing her to snap her mouth shut.

Midori looked over her shoulder, staring questioningly at the silent girl.

"What? Is there something in my teeth?"

"Ara...umm..." Shizuru let out a calming smile. "Kannin na. I was just remembering something." It wasn't a lie.

"Eh...alrighty, so name?"

"Um...I...don't have one." Shizuru sighed, being unable to come up with a name at such a short notice.

Midori looked at her sympathetically. Was the young crimson-eyed girl a slave from another land that escaped? If so that would be a little depressing.

Wait...

Crimson.

"If you don't have a name, how about I call you Crimson for now?"

"Ara?" Looking at Midori with a puzzled expression, Shizuru tilted her head.

"Crimson. Your eyes." Midori pointed out. "It's a strange eye color that I never really seen. So that's the first thing I just thought of. Sorry if you don't like it." She scratched the back of her head, laughing awkwardly.

For a moment, Shizuru just stood there looking at Midori as if she grown another head. Then she giggled. "Yes, Crimson. It is a nice name." For some odd reason she felt a light fluttering in her chest. "It is nice to meet you, Midori. I am Crimson." She held out her hand which Midori nodded, taking it within hers and giving it a firm shake.

"Nice to meet you too, Crimson. Hope you enjoy your stay at Hotel HiME." Midori said jokingly, her hand still holding onto Shizuru's as she dragged her to a clearing where a fairly large looking house stood with several flowers planted around it, giving a very nice and homely feel to it.

Shizuru smiled as she took in the sight, her heart filled with warmth.

_'Ara, It seems as though things are finally looking up for me.'_

* * *

_**Author's Blabbering: **_Yayyyy! And now enter the HiMEs! Or at least one of them...

Dammit, Midori. Sentai Rangers don't reveal their true identity...

Hurrah. Life finally decided to stop throwing lemons at Shizuru and gave her a cup of tea instead!

I wonder...how would one write Reito as a charming evil villain? I feel like I'm doing my best to do so. But I just can't seem to get it in the way my mind imagined him to be.

Eh. Oh well, I'm sure I'll get there someday.

Also...my Modem decided to come back from the dead.

...Amazing.

* * *

RRWhitey signing out!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Notes:**_ I need to try and organize a time of gaming then writing...

Not just like...gaming all day, then around 4 in the morning decide to write out the next chapter...

Huh.

Apologies for any errors you may or may not encounter. Guess what time I finished writing this.

I'll give you a hint.

Not a time one should actually be awake, dammit.

_****__**Disclaimer**_ Look to the left. Then to the right. Then up. Then down. See any inclinations that I own Mai-Hime? No?

Then that's your answer.

* * *

Crimson Red and The Ten HiMEs

Chapter 5

* * *

_Chirp chirp chirp._

The sounds of birds singing happily as they flew by a window. Rays of sunlight beaming downwards, light slowly hitting through the window, into a room, over a sleeping face of a young girl with short orange hair. She let out a soft murmur as her eyes clenched shut tightly, her face was basked in the golden rays of the morning sun. Groggy purple eyes open, blinking repeatedly and groaning in slight annoyance.

"Ughh...the sun is like 150 million kilometer away...yet such perfect aim..." Drowsily, the girl sat up, her noticeable large breasts barely contained within her tank top. Her brow wrinkling down as she noticed an extra weight and looked down to see dark spiky hair on laying on her lap. Arms encircled around her waist giving her a bit of difficulty to move. "Nnghh..." The owner of the dark spiky hair mumbled, getting up for a moment before going back down, snuggling her head between the large chest below her.

The large-breasted girl groaned tiredly as she tried prying off the younger girl off of her. "Mikoto...why did you sneak into my bed again?" She asked the smaller girl, known as Mikoto. Yellow eyes sleepily peeked open, staring back at purple eyes. "Because my pillows aren't as marshmallowy as your chest, Mai..." the younger girl mumbled, a sleepy cat-like smile gracing her face as she let out a small yawn, flopping on the other side of the bed taking the covers with her. The orange-haired girl. known as Mai, sighed as she pulled off the covers, Mikoto whining softly as she covered her face from the harsh sun rays. "Ahhh...I'm melting..."

"Don't exaggerate." Mai chuckled, swinging her legs at the edge of the bed and stretching, moaning in satisfaction as she felt her joints popped and cracked. "Come on, Mikoto. You go wake everyone up and I'll go prepare breakfast."

No reply.

"...I'll even make your favorite ramen."

At the sound of that Mikoto jolted straight up; her eyes wide with excitement, sign of sleep no longer evident in them. "Okay, Mai!" She chirped happily, jumping off the bed and scampering off in all fours out the door. Mai followed the younger girl out to the hallway, bursting in laughter as Mikoto charged into another room, the sounds of a loud thud and screeching following by.

"WAKE UP! NAO! AKANE!"

"GAH! MIKOTO, YOU DAMN BRAT!"

**Crash!**

"Kyah, Nao! Mikoto! What are you two doing so early in the morning?! Nao?! Nao! Wait! Put down the vase! Kyaaah!"

Shrugging her shoulders, Mai continued going downstairs. Whatever mess that Nao probably made...well, she can clean it up herself.

Mai hummed a soft tune as she passed by the living room, making her way to the kitchen.

Wait a minute...

She backtracked and peeked her head into the living room, looking at another orange-haired girl sleeping on the couch, a book covering her face as she let out a snore. "Midori-san?" She walked over to the couch and took the book off Midori's sleeping face. Her brow furrowed at the sight of drool making its way down the other woman's chin. "Midori-san! Wake up!"

"Hagah!" Midori jolted up, wiping the drool off her chin. "No, I didn't eat the last pudding! It was Yukino!"

"Oh? You mean the empty pudding sitting on the coffee table?" Mai asked with her eyebrow raised, foot tapping, while pointing at said empty pudding that was indeed sitting on the coffee table next to the couch. "What were you doing sleeping on the couch, Midori-san?"

"Oh god...hold on a sec. My brain feels like I been sitting through Yukariko's preaching about something I don't really care about..." The woman on the couch groaned slightly, holding her head in pain. Midori flopped back onto the couch letting out a long yawn, still rubbing her temples as to ease the throbbing. "Ahhhh...well, last night I decided to go out to test a new invention I made. I call it the animal repellent whistle."

She held out a long thin whistle for Mai to see. "It makes a really high-pitched frequency sound that completely repels animals. No more problems with wolves and foxes for farmers!" She blew on the whistle as if to show an example.

"...I don't hear anyt-"

"OWOWOWOWOWOW!" The sound up Mikoto's yelping in pain from upstairs caused Mai's head to snap up.

A loud crashing and thudding sound followed by.

"Mikoto?! Are you alright?!" Mai yelled out.

She looked back at Midori with a glare who only grinned back sheepishly. "Eh...it WAS suppose to work only on animals...humans can't really hear it...usually."

"That doesn't explain why you were knocked out on the couch..."

Leaning back on the couch and twirling the whistle between her fingers, Midori let out another yawn. "You know...I don't remember."

Mai deadpanned. "...What?"

* * *

"Nao, check. Akane, check. Shiho, check. Yukino, check!" Mikoto skipped down the hallway, mentally checking off the list of her roommates that she have already woken up, rubbing her ear as she tried to rid the strange buzzing sound that lingered.

"Akira, Fumi, and Yukariko are already up and gone though...so last, but not least is Midori!" She opened the door to the room belonging to Midori and ran inside, jumping on the bed on top of the person who was sleeping on it. "Mi-do-ri! Wa-ke up!"

"Ack!"

_'Eh?'_

Something didn't feel right to Mikoto...

Hmm...

She snuggled her head against the breasts before her. Yup, Midori's breasts definitely felt a little different.

"A-ara? Um...can I help you?"

"And she suddenly have an accent too." Mikoto mumbled looking up, yellow eyes meeting crimson red eyes. Mikoto stared at the hauntingly beautiful red eyes then at the goddess like face that was curtained by honey colored hair.

A few minutes passed by as Mikoto stared at the woman before her.

"..."

"...Um..."

"You're not Midori!" She jumped back, hissing and crouching down ready to attack like a cat. "Mikoto!" Mai ran into the room, Midori following close by.

Bouncing off the bed, the cat-like girl quickly hid behind Mai while keeping a wary eye on Shizuru. "Mai! There's a pretty goddess person sleeping on Midori's bed! It's weird because goddesses should only show themselves to good people! Not to Midori!"

"Hey...I am good. I am HiME Ranger Pink, dammit. Hero of justice an-"

"Quiet for a moment, Pink." Mai said putting a hand up in front of Midori's face, successfully halting her words.

"Ara...sorry for the intrusion." Shizuru apologized, hoping to at least get rid of some of the awkward tension. "Oh no. It's fine." Mai said waving her hands in front of her. "It's Midori's fault for not alerting us of this earlier."

"Oh! Oh oh oh! I vaguely remember! We came back like around...four in the morning."

Mai sent a glare at the other woman, causing her to look away and whistling. "WHAT were you doing out that late?"

"Testing my whistle. I already told you that. Well...that's as far as I can remember during that moment."

Mai pinched the bridge of her nose, her brow wrinkling down. "Children. I'm surrounded by children. I need to set up a curfew now!" She frowned. "Great. Just great. First we got Nao robbing bandits, Shiho gushing about some dream man, and now this."

"Mai...I'm hungry." Mikoto whined softly, tugging on the hem of Mai's tank top. "Not now, Mikoto."

_Gruuuuuuuumble..._

Everyone paused and looked at the girl seated on the bed, blushing slightly with her hand over her stomach. "Kannin na..." she mumbled. "I have yet to actually eaten anything at all either..."

The large-chested orange-haired girl let out a sigh, a smile appearing on her face. "Alright then. Get up and get ready then. You can join us for breakfast." She paused for a bit. "You can properly introduce yourself to us then." She dragged both Mikoto and Midori out of the room. "Breakfast will be ready in a moment. So just come downstairs whenever you're ready."

Mai paused again in the hallway just outside of the room and popped her head back in, "Oh, and I'm Tokiha Mai by the way. Nice to meet you." she said and left the room.

Left alone in the room, Shizuru looked around. The floor was cluttered with many items and tools she have never before seen in her life. The walls painted a simple light blue color that really put one at ease. Over at the corner of the room sat a desk with many stacks of paper with various of doodles and drawings of sorts, a large amount of crumpled paper making a pile in and around the trashcan.

Shizuru let out a slight moan as she stretched and got off the bed, being careful not to trip over the various devices on the floor. She made her way to another door that lead to a bathroom and washed her face at the sink. Looking at her reflection, she couldn't help but let out a soft sigh.

Goddess as that child have said?

In what world?

Her hair was a bit untamed at the moment and her eyes slightly puffy and more red...possibly from all the crying she have done during the night.

She let out a shrug and continue splashing water into her face, feeling herself slowly rejuvenate.

_'It is not good to keep my hosts waiting...'_

* * *

"And and and then...and then there was a goddess on Midori's bed!" Mikoto flailed her hands, her eyes wide with excitement. Sitting on the couch, nodding lazily was a red-haired girl with emerald eyes that only snorted at the obviously exaggerated story.

"Yeah. And the tooth fairy visited me and gave me this diamond gem she got as a gift from the Easter Bunny."

"...Why would the tooth fairy re-gift a gift, Nao?"

Yuuki Nao let out a scowl and turned her head, ignoring the smaller girl now. "So freakin naive, it hurts..."

In the kitchen, Mai sighed as she prepared the noodles with precise and ease. Midori seated on the chair, her head lying on the table, arms resting on top. The bustier HiME let out another disapproving sigh, pouring the noodles into a bowl following by with steamy hot broth that filled the kitchen air with it's scent.

"You truly expect me to believe you were DRUNK during the whole time?" she asked disbelief covering her face.

"Isn't it more unbelievable if she's ever sober?" Nao's voice asked sarcastically from the living room. "Midori is always drunk."

"Hey! I'm always drunk...off of **justice**!"

Now this is why they don't let Midori go watch those Sentai puppet shows anymore.

Shaking her head, Mai prepared another bowl for their new guest. Already being informed of the other HiMEs that have left early, which was no surprise due to them usually being early risers and leaving for work.

Or something...

Honestly...she was not too sure what was the jobs of one of them. Something about hidden secrets? She never bothered to delve into any topic the other HiMEs did not feel like revealing. If one did not want to continue with the topic then the other will not pursue it. Unless it endangers the other HiMEs, of course.

She placed the bowls on the table, one in front of Midori. "Alright, everyone. Food's ready!"

By the time she finished her sentence, a blur zoomed by, taking a seat and slurping up the ramen before her. "Mai's ramen! Delicious!" Mikoto purred in between slurps. Nao slowly strolled in, a look of indifference as she sat in her seat far away from Mikoto. All the HiMEs knew that one must never sit next to Mikoto unless you wanted spew of ramen and broth in your face.

Three more girls walked in, all looking a tad groggy. A light brown haired girl with hime cut bangs tied in a short ponytail took her seat next to Nao, her roommate. Higurashi Akane yawned sleepily, blowing at the steam before slowly slurping her ramen. "Seriously Nao...why did you left me to clean up after you threw the vase?"

Nao twirled the chopsticks in her fingers, dipping it in the bowl and scooping up some noodles. "Call it even after all the mushy gushy talk about whathisface. I swear I get itchy just thinking about it. Oh crap. It's starting now." She said scratching at her shoulder, Akane blushing bright red.

"I-It's Kazuya-kun! And I was just saying how sweet he was when he-"

"Itchy!"

A pink haired girl with four twin-tailed blanched, her face consorted in annoyance in an obvious show of jealousy. She let out a snort, seating herself across Akane and giving her a glare. "There's no way your relationship with that guy is going to last." She muttered loud enough for the other HiMEs to hear as she slurped her noodles. Akane glared back at the other girl.

"Shiho is just cranky 'cause that Ta-whatever his face is, ignored her." Nao whispered.

The twintailed girl, Munakata Shiho slammed her palms on the table, glaring angrily at Nao. "It's TATE, you ignorant shovel!"

"I think the word you're looking for is "hoe", Shiho-chan..." Midori mumbled, rubbing her temples.

The young red-brown slightly messy haired girl adjusted her glasses letting out a soft sigh, "Please calm down, Shiho. Just try and ignore Nao's taunting and just eat." She spoke in a small mousy voice. The girl was Kikukawa Yukino. A small-voiced mousy HiME who disliked the loud outburst of the others so early in the morning.

Honestly. It was always such a headache.

Looking at the girl with glasses then back at the infuriating red-headed girl, Shiho sat back down on her seat, noisily slurping her noodles in utter annoyance. "I'll let you slide this time, you stupid slug."

"...Think she meant slut." Midori mumbled.

"Hey. I don't put out, okay?" Nao glared at Midori, going back to her own food, "So where's this "goddess" now, Mikoto?" She asked slurping the noodles and flicking little bonito flakes at Shiho's hair when the other girl wasn't looking.

She picked up half an egg and was about to put it in her mouth when she paused. Staring ahead at the woman that stood at the entryway of the kitchen. Beautiful tresses of chestnut golden hair, framing a equally beautiful face with red ruby colored eyes that seemed to shine. Nao let her eyes wander up and down the woman before her, taking in the the view of the perfectly sculpted body.

"Nao. Pick your mouth back up from the table." Mai chuckled causing the other red-head to snap her mouth shut. Mikoto wasn't kidding about the goddess apparently.

"Ara...kannin na. I wasn't sure which way to head to for a moment..." Sweet accented voice filled the air.

Yukino looked at the woman intrigued. The accent was pretty rare around these parts. Not to mention the eyes too! Not many had those type of eye colors. Was it perhaps in the family genes?

Mai gestured for the goddess like woman to take a seat and placed a bowl of ramen in front of her. Her red eyes lit up in happiness as she took a bit of the noodle and, somehow, elegantly slurped up the ramen with refined elegance. "Would you like anything to drink...um..."

She paused, realizing she was forgetting her manners, and placed the chopsticks back on the bowl, sitting up straight. "Kannin na. I have forgotten my manners. My name is..." Another pause for a moment lingered in the air. "You may call me Crimson, Midori-han gave me the name last night."

Everyone looked at Midori who only stared in the air blankly. "I did what now?"

_'That drunkard...picking up a girl, giving her a name? What is she? A stray dog?'_

* * *

_**Author's Blabbering/Rant:**_ I'm just gonna end it here. Why? Because I can.

Oh god...this is why I dislike adding too many characters in a scene. Just all of those and I felt like I kinda made some of them disappear like "Akariii-n!"

Crap, damn, Omg...though now I think I'm losing track about the chapters. I'm being forced to rearrange certain chapters. This was originally suppose to probably have like...maybe 8 chapters or so. But because of how I ended up adding some little story part that wasn't originally in the draft I had to move up some chapters.

Eh. Oh well.

Hopefully you guys don't get annoyed by my repetitive pointing out about how drop-dead gorgeous Shizuru is.

Becausesheis*shot*

And I was thinking after my previous chapters...there is a character I truly don't like in Mai-Hime.

Tate.

Not just because he's a male character and threatens my Yuri vision. But because of his character personality overall.

Typical perverted jerk that does a nice act once in awhile. But seriously. He's just terrible.

Throughout the series what he pretty much does is string along the girls, not even bother to try and clear up any misunderstanding. Yeah yeah. I know he was trying to be nice and not wanting to hurt Shiho's feelings and all that, but honestly...to me...that's more of a jerkwad move to make. It only ended up hurting both girls even more. Idiot...

Him "saving" Mai at the end of the series did not redeem himself at all in my eyes...

Goddammit. I swear Sunrise should at least work on character development more. THAR BE NONE IN THE SHOWS. Sometimes I felt that Shizuru and Natsuki's character are a bit shaky too...

Ahem...sorry about that. Just wanted to throw that out.

What role should I give Tate now? Besides him being the usual Shiho dream man thing...I haven't really planned an actual role for him just yet...

I'll come up with something. If not...I'll just pull something outta my ass.

That's the end of this blabbering/rant(I assure you that is the last time I rant about the incompetence of actual character traits fans would actually like in another character). Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Drop a review if you liked it or if I made a mistake somewhere.

* * *

RRWhitey signing out!


End file.
